marvel_and_dc_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ahmanet
Ahmanet (神龍のうずまき, Ahmanet) also known as the The Mummy, is a egyptian princess who intends on ruling the world by rallying other supernatural villains. 'History' Ahmanet's history is not known as of now. 'Information' *Occupation: Villain *Base: Earth *Height: 5'5 *Weight: ??? *Eyes: Black *Hair: Black *Age: 1000+ *Side: Evil *''Tier: 6-B'' 'Powers and Abilities' *'Unholy Undead Physiology': Like Imhotep, Ahmanet currently exists as an immortal undead being. Her power stems from her pact with Set, the Egyptian god of death and evil, which keeps her soul earthbound and her body partially alive. The exact limit of her abilities have yet to be determined, nor have her limitations been shown to be connected to any ancient gods or darker spirits from the Underworld. This is very reason why Menehptere's priests taking extreme measure to keep her body remained sealed in secret prison and pool of mercury as forced mummification is not enough to kill her. **'Supernatural Strength': From the dark otherworldly forces which sustain her unnatural life-force, Ahmanet possesses prodigious physical strength in comparison to mortals. Her level of strength seems to be related to her level of decay and regeneration; the more undead and decayed she is, the weaker and more easily restrained she is, even by mortal means such as steel chain links. Feeding on the flesh and fluids of the living gradually grows her strength just as it regenerates her body. She can easily break free of chain restraints as well as send grown men high into the air with the slightest touch. **'Supernatural Durability': In addition of enhancing her strength, dark otherworldly forces which sustain Ahmanet's unnatural life-force also provided her enhanced durability. At first, in her decayed stated, her durability was handicapped that Prodigium soldiers easily incapacitated her. But once she began to regenerate, her bodily tissues become durable and gradually substantially hardens. In her wholly regenerated form, she become nearly invincible and able to shrug off RPG blast which can blown mortal men into pieces. **'Supernatural Mobility': Ahmanet is unnaturally fast and agile thanks to dark forces that keeping her alive until present day, as she can quickly move from one place to another as if she performed teleportation. Even so, this attribute is severely handicapped in her corpse form, forcing her to regenerate so her speed and agility reach its peak. **'Supernatural Reflexes': Ahmanet's reaction time is unnaturally fast thanks to dark forces that keeping her alive, as she can easily evade attacks seconds before they hit her. **'Stealth/Invisibility': When escaping from the Prodigium, Ahnamet can channeled dark forces that empowering her to easily sneak through the soldiers and even hid her presence with her powers. **'Immortality': Her immortality, as discussed, stems from her reanimation due to her awakening from being removed from the place of her burial, she was released as a malevolent spirit bound to her own corpse due to her pact with Seth, giving her the powers to transcend death. She also gained inhuman resilience towards pain and was only mildly handicapped by damage to her body, making her immune to the crippling or even fatal effects of injury. **'Flesh/Life Force Consumption': After her reanimation, Ahmanet's corpse was emaciated, desiccated, and decayed from over three millennia of entombment. She was little more than a skeleton and dried flesh. As per her powers of necromancy and powers connected to the forces of darkness, Ahmanet possesses the power to "feed" upon or absorb and assimilate the flesh, organs, and vital fluids of living victims whilst she remains in her undead state, leaving the victim a desiccated corpse like herself. The process is painfully fatal to the victim while also proving uncomfortable for Ahmanet as her skin, organs, and bones painfully regenerating themselves from within and around her undead corpse. This is the power she shared with Imhotep. In addition, she could turn the drained corpses of her victims into undead minions to assist her. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Ahmanet had demonstrated that she could heal from any form of physical injury and was only hindered by. She must first however kill mortal humans by sucking them dry of all organs and fluids to restore herself back to a living being. Even after this, Ahmanet can heal herself as well as reassemble herself in case any of her limbs are severed from her body. *'Egyptian Witchcraft': When Ahmanet realized that she can't become a Pharaoh, she resorted to meddling with various forms of Egyptian Witchcraft frowned by Egyptian priests at that time and even made a deal with Set to gain god-like powers such as: **'Sand Manipulation': Much like Imhotep, Ahmanet possesses potent ability to control sand to the point conjuring destructive sandstorm that can form a giant face. Being released from underground prison inside her sarcophagus was enough to cause a sandstorm nearby. While in London, she used verbal incantion to summon a sandstorm, which caused all the glass in the area to shatter into sand. **'Flight': Ahmanet can levitate on the air for a brief of time. **'Necrokinesis': Ahmanet's meddling with Egyptian Witchcraft and deal with Seth gave her the power to resurrect the dead similar with Imhotep. She demonstrating invoking Set's power as a verbal incantation to take over corpses. She demonstrated such powers when she resurrected newly deceased Nick as well as resurrect an army of mummies from both her victims and deceased English crusaders to do her bidding. **'Mind Control and Hypnosis': Ahmanet possesses the ability to mentally controlled mortal beings through her witchcraft skills, be it human or animals, with her control over them ranges from simply in form of hypnosis to telephatic control to manipulate her victims' actions like puppet. When entombed in her sarcophagus, she used a camel spider to passed her control over it to Vail through its bite as conduit so she can control him to free her. But when her pawn ultimately killed, Ahmanet retaliates by controls a swarm of crows to crashed the airplane. She would later summon a smaller spider to have crawl into the ear of an unsuspecting Prodigium technician to possess him. Abilities *'Combat Proficiency': Ahmanet, being an ancient Egyptian who trained to become a Pharaoh, is proficient in combat and fighting abilities. *'Exceptional Intelligence': Ahmanet is extremely sophisticated, wise and smart, even before becoming an undead being. *'Persuasive Skills and Charisma': Even before she gained her dark powers, Ahmanet proved to be charismatic as she can easily persuade and manipulate other people to get what she wanted, including her father to help her become a princess.